


Creature of Opportunity

by galahave



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahave/pseuds/galahave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted and edited!</p>
<p>And then Eggsy was on him, his lips crashing into Merlin's, no gentlemanliness to be found at all. Merlin reacted quickly and dug his fingers into Eggsy's hair while his other hand was on the small of Eggsy's back. Eggsy shrank into Merlin's frame, giving silent permission for Merlin to take charge. Maybe that's why this hadn't happened sooner, maybe it was because Eggsy wanted Merlin to be the one to take charge and to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> The story in which a very asexual author writes nothing but filthy, filthy smut.

Eggsy and Merlin were on a mission in Budapest. Their mission was to parade around as a couple and find their mark, a local politician, and to dispose of the information he had gathered about biological weapons. They were 3 days in and so far they had no luck. The politician was supposed to turn up at the dinner the couple had attended but pulled out at last minute.

The politician, a man named Miksa Berti, was in his mid 50's and had an attraction to young men, despite being married. That's what Eggsy was for. Berti also had a penchant for committed young men. That's what Merlin was for. Merlin was perfect in that it showcased to Berti that Eggsy had a 'thing' for older men, something that would hopefully catch Berti's eye.

That is, if he actually _showed up._

Merlin was chosen for the mission because, one, he was one of the only available agents at the moment. V-Day had taken a real bite out of the Earth's population, Kingsman's population included. Secondly, he was one of the only people that knew Eggsy well enough to masquerade as his lover for a few weeks.

They had just gotten back to their hotel room after the unsuccessful dinner. Eggsy flopped down on the bed with a groan.

"Ah, ah, no shoes on the bed, love." Merlin chided. They had talked about this on the flight out. That they would stay in character at all times in case the room was bugged. That also meant that they had to do... _other_ things. Eggsy had suggested that every few nights they would jump around on the bed and make obscene noises. Merlin had only swallowed and nodded quickly. They hadn't actually done that yet, but the thought had made Merlin nervous.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Merlin was fond of the boy. But no one really knew just how invested he was in him. Except maybe Harry, his oldest and dearest friend who could read him like a book. Harry knew full well that Merlin had a thing for the younger man. When Harry came back from Kentucky after 2 weeks in an American hospital, he'd learned that Harry had been expected to take the position of Arthur and that Eggsy had been granted Galahad. Harry also promptly pulled Merlin into his office and gave him the Shovel Talk.

Eggsy whined and flipped over so that he was on his back. He sighed as he sat up from the bed and began fiddling with his shoes. The bed that Merlin and Eggsy had been sharing for the past 3 nights. The bed that Merlin had thought about pressing Eggsy into and taking him in. Christ, the boy was going to send him to an early grave.

Merlin made an excuse about having a shower and hastily made his way to the bath. He didn't really need one, but he needed to get out of that room before he did something rather ungentlemanly. Once he'd closed the door behind him he stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He was 53 years old and lusting after a boy half his age. He quickly stripped his clothes and started the shower. It warmed quickly and he stepped in. He noted that the floor of the shower was covered in a spongy no-slip mat that was soft under his feet. Before he could stop himself he imagined Eggsy on his knees in the shower, the mat would protect his knees while he-

Merlin wouldn't let himself finish the thought. He'd acquired a habit of doing that in the past 3 days. Seeing something, and imagining himself laying Eggsy out over it, bending him over it, pushing him on his knees, etc. The thought made his cock twitch in interest and he quickly stopped that train of thought.

It was a nasty habit that he couldn't seem to quit.

After noticing that he had just been standing in the shower and that the water was beginning to chill, he sighed and turned it off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He took his time getting dressed into a tee shirt and pyjama pants. He wasn't sure he was ready to face Eggsy yet.

He made sure his face was showing a neutral expression before he opened the door to the main room and _oh._ There was Eggsy, laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers, a relaxed look on his closed eyes. Merlin allowed himself to take in Eggsy's form. He was fit, of course. Years of gymnastics and the military and Kingsman. But he'd seen fit blokes before. Eggsy was even better. Breathtaking.

"I was thinkin'..." Eggsy started, keeping his eyes closed.

"That's nice." Merlin retorted automatically.

"Ha ha," Eggsy opened his eyes now. "I was thinkin' about what we talked about on the plane." Eggsy raised his eyebrows at Merlin. He must have been talking about the jumping on the bed and making obscene noises thing. "Think we should mix it up. Make it more... Y'know, intense." Merlin froze. Was this Eggsy's way of dancing around what he thinks he's dancing around? It wasn't like they could have a detailed talk at the moment about what this was, about what Merlin wanted it to be, anyway.

"Oh?" Merlin was going to play dumb, just in case.

"You're not as smooth as you think you are, sir." A shiver ran up Merlin's spine at the title.

"So then what did you have in mind?" Merlin asked. Eggsy smiled and got up from the bed. He walked around to just in front of where Merlin was standing. He watched Eggsy drag his eyes up and down Merlin's body and then up to his lips to make his intentions crystal clear. Merlin finally let himself do the same, looking at Eggsy's fit form would never get tiring for the man.

And then Eggsy was on him, his lips crashing into Merlin's, no gentlemanliness to be found at all. Merlin reacted quickly and dug his fingers into Eggsy's hair, messing it from how neatly it was styled for tonight's dinner. Merlin's other hand moved to the small of Eggsy's back, pulling the boy as close as he could. Eggsy shrank into Merlin's frame, giving silent permission for Merlin to take charge. Maybe that's why this hadn't happened sooner, maybe it was because Eggsy wanted Merlin to be the one to take charge and to make the first move.

Eggsy's teeth found their way to tug lightly on Merlin's lower lip and _oh, so he was going to play that game._ Merlin responded in kind, letting his teeth drag across Eggsy's bottom lip before moving to his jaw, leaving little nips in his wake while Eggsy clung to Merlin's shirt, panting. Merlin moved to the boy's neck now, leaving a trail of what would be very visible marks in the morning, effectively marking him as his. Eggsy was his now.

Whatever it was that Merlin was thinking about was lost the second Eggsy slid his hands up Merlin's shirt in an attempt to get the offending article _off._ Merlin pulled away from the wet heat of Eggsy's mouth to rid himself of his shirt. Before the could return to their heated making out, Merlin steered Eggsy backwards to the bed. When Eggsy's calves hit the edge he obediently dropped to the bed, Merlin following closely behind him as he crawled up the mattress so that he could rest his head on the pillows. Merlin pulled back to just look at Eggsy, and the boy looked wrecked _and they've hardly gotten started._ Eggsy was flushed and his lips were glistening and swollen from Merlin's teeth. The beginning of bruises along his neck made the image even better. He looked like a proper tart, all wet and panting below him. Merlin had thought about this, about having the boy like this, and now it was happening.

Eggsy made a whimpering noise after Merlin's stillness and he ground his achingly hard cock into Merlin's thigh. Merlin let out a soft moan, grinding back down into Eggsy. "Please," Eggsy sighed out.

"'Please' what, hmm?" Merlin gave him a dubious look. "Please fuck you? Please suck you off? Please taste every inch of your skin?"

Eggsy moaned loudly "Please all of that, anything, Please." Eggsy's hands snuck to the waistband of merlin's pants, but Merlin grabbed them and pressed them into the mattress up near Eggsy's head. Merlin kissed Eggsy on the mouth, and then began his journey downwards, leaving a trail of kisses down the boys chest, over one of his nipples, over his stomach and down to where his boxers began. Merlin made sure to look Eggsy in the eye as he slowly pulled the boxers down his legs and then off completely. Merlin moved down Eggsy's legs and began with kissing the inside of Eggsy's calves, leaving a trail of kisses, licks, and bites up Eggsy's legs until he was at the inside of his thighs. He presses kisses and bites and sucked bruises into the skin there until Eggsy was whimpering and begging for him to suck his cock. Merlin took Eggsy's cock in his hand and licked the tip, letting his tongue play at the slit before he took the boy properly into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." Eggsy gasped, reaching down to grasp at Merlin's shoulders only to have them placed back onto the mattress. Merlin alternated between tracing his tongue over all of the veins on Eggsy's cock and taking him all the way into his mouth until he could tell Eggsy was on the verge of orgasm. Merlin left his cock in favor of things farther south. He hitched the boys hips so that they were turned upwards, exposing Eggsy's hole to him. Merlin glanced up at Eggsy before leaning down and licking a broad stripe across Eggsy's hole. Eggsy made a surprised noise while Merlin continued, tracing his tongue around the ring of muscle before dipping in slightly, earning himself a gasp from Eggsy. Merlin repeated his pattern a few more times, thrusting his tongue into Eggsy a few more times before Merlin pulled away, causing Eggsy to whine at the loss.

"Patience, love." Merlin breathed out as he reached to the bedside table to find a small tube of lube that Eggsy was supposed to use for his encounter with the mark. "I can't find any rubbers, I hope you don't mind?" Eggsy shook his head.

"This isn't fair, y'know. You've still got clothes on." Eggsy reached out to tug on the waistband of Merlin's pyjama pants.

"Hm. I suppose you're right, I'll have to fix that, won't I?" Merlin smiled as he slid his pants off while crawling back to where Eggsy was spread out.

"Fuck." Eggsy whispered, taking in Merlin's full body. Merlin wasn't exactly _small_ , after all.

"That is my intention, yes." Merlin replied. "Spread your legs for me, darling boy." Eggsy did as he was told and Merlin crawled in between them, opening the bottle of lube and pouring some over his fingers. Eggsy swallowed and waited in anticipation.

"You've done this before?" Merlin asked looking up at him. Eggsy breathed out a 'yeah' as Merlin leaned down to begin stretching Eggsy open. He started with one finger playing at the entrance before Eggsy's moan told him to continue. He pushed into him slowly with the one finger, curving it gently before he added a second, and then a third. Eggsy made a move to wrap a hand around his cock, only to have it returned yet again to the mattress by Merlin's free hand. He continued with his fingers until Eggsy threatened to kill him if he didn't get into him immediately. Merlin only smirked and grabbed the bottle of lube again, using it to slick his cock up and then Eggsy's hole. Merlin grabbed both of Eggsy's legs and put them over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss Eggsy, nearly folding the boy in half. Eggsy had been a gymnast and he intended to take full advantage of it.

Merlin lined up his cock and slid in slowly until he was hilted in the younger man underneath him. He held still until Eggsy gave a small thrust of his hips that Merlin took as a sign to continue. He began with slow, long thrusts, nearly drawing out of Eggsy before sliding back in. Eggsy begged him to fuck him harder and Merlin obliged, taking up a quicker pace with shorter thrusts, burying himself fully into Eggsy with each thrust. After a while Eggsy begged for it even harder, hard enough so that he couldn't walk right in the morning and oh, would that be a sight. Merlin repositioned himself so that he could thrust into Eggsy even harder, and when he saw the boy's hand move again for his cock and this time Merlin let him. He could tell by the way Eggsy was clenching around him that he was close, and Merlin was close behind. Merlin leaned down again, his thrusts slowing as he leaned down to whisper to Eggsy "Come for me. Come on, come for me." and that was all Eggsy needed before he came with a cry, his come landing across his hand and Merlin's stomach. The feeling of Eggsy quivering around his cock was enough to push Merlin over the edge, he pushed himself in as deep as he could go, emptying himself into Eggsy's body. Eggsy let out a shuddering moan as Merlin let his legs down and collapsed against Eggsy's chest. They laid like that for a moment before Merlin pushed himself up and slowly pulled out of Eggsy, come dripping out obscenely after him.

Merlin pressed a kiss to Eggsy's forehead before getting up and disappearing to the bathroom, only to return a moment later with a warm washcloth. He cleaned himself and Eggsy, who felt too sated and spoilt to move. Merlin returned the washcloth before pulling the blankets out from underneath Eggsy and wrapped them both in it. Eggsy curled into his side a moment later, head resting on Merlin's shoulder.

"I love you." Eggsy spoke quietly, as if he wasn't sure he wanted Merlin to hear him or not. He wondered if he meant it.

"I love you too." Merlin replied quietly, he turned to his side so that he could wrap his arms around the boy. He pressed a kiss into the younger's hair and rested his chin on top of his head. He waited for Eggsy's soft snores before he let himself drift off to sleep, thinking about how much he meant those words

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly... remade my account. Because I didn't want it connected to my tumblr and there were links to my AO3 from 3rd party blogs and yeah look I'm back.


End file.
